a feather is a ton of bricks
by cyclothimic
Summary: ("games that never amount" part 2) or Kara finds out that Lexa planned for Lena's presence to speed things along and discuss feelings while Lena and Clarke admire the view.


**someone commented in the first installment about wanting to see the conversation between lexa and kara while lena and clarke were admiring the view, so here you go! i love writing supercorp and clexa together omg send me prompts if you have any**

 **now read, ponder, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _There's magic in our bones,_

 _A north star in our soul,_

 _That remembers our way home._

 _-Body, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

Ask anyone and they would tell you that managing to make a friend in Lexa Woods would be an incredible honor. Kara would say the same – luck also played in her favor for offering the two of them the best partnership that the NCU female soccer team had ever seen in history. But right now, as Kara made her way towards the field when it wasn't even _dawn_ yet, she wondered if she shouldn't have tried so hard.

Lexa Woods wasn't a particularly friendly person. She was broody, bookish, and made every attempt to stay away from human beings in general. People like her usually didn't find popularity anywhere, especially in college.

But then Lexa, to her own chagrin, as she had complained to Kara many times, had decided to put her stamina and excellent aim to good use and joined the soccer team. She became an overnight phenomenon when she came out to the field in the NCU soccer jersey, driving weak hearts among the spectators weaker and even the strong ones to piles of mush, and then managed to score them a win with _four_ goals.

Boys and girls started asking who the heck Lexa was and how they could get into their good graces, even betting on who would become the next notch on Lexa's bedpost – as if it was something to be proud of. It was plain disgusting.

Kara felt bad for her initially, but she couldn't say much because every time training was over, Lexa would opt out of any group activities and return to her books. It was only when Lexa suffered a sprain during a training session and Kara offered to support her to the infirmary that they built a tentative friendship out of the field, and then it just snowballed from there.

When she reached the field, Lexa was already standing by the bleachers, warming up. Kara huffed as she dropped her bag next to Lexa's, grumbling, "I hate you."

Lexa chuckled. "I didn't ask you to be here," she said. "And good morning to you too."

"Well, I couldn't very well let you practice and hurt yourself more alone, can I?" Kara said as she joined Lexa in warming up. "I distinctly remember Clarke telling you to not participate in rigorous activities."

"She's not the boss of me." Kara snorted. "Stop it."

Lexa and Clarke came as a package. Kara was there every step of the way, from the moment they met to this blurry circle they found themselves in right now. She was there every time Lexa played more energetically and ferociously because Clarke was watching as a part of the first aid group. She was there every time Lexa bemoaned how pretty Clarke was and how unfair life was for putting Clarke in her path. She was there for every heart eyes and flirtations that transacted between those two.

It went to the point where she had gotten herself so invested in their not-relationship that she would deign to join the betting pool that Raven had first started. Now, even those who didn't know Lexa and Clarke so well, like Alex and Winn and the others, were in the pool as well, just waiting to see when one of them would get tired of it and kiss the living hell out of the other. Kara had two hundred dollars in it.

She just wished Lexa wouldn't disappoint her when it inevitably came to that.

"Where is she, by the way?" Kara asked.

The striker shrugged. "Probably sleeping." Kara stopped in her stretching, shooting her friend an incredulous look. "What?"

"You're ignoring her orders on purpose. I'm pretty sure she'll be here soon." She didn't miss the way Lexa's lips slightly twitched at the idea. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you doing this on purpose?" Lexa opted to ignore her. "You know, instead of risking your injury just to see her, you could just…I don't know, ask her out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Kara rolled her eyes and went back to stretching.

Ten minutes later, they were out on the field, illuminated by the floodlights. The longer they played, the more competitive Kara felt, and soon, they were no longer dribbling and were full out trying to outdo each other. And since they were the Super Commanders, there was no telling who was winning and who was losing.

But of course, Kara hadn't forgotten about Lexa's knee and was mindful to make sure that Lexa wasn't straining herself too much in the process.

Being absorbed in the game and all, it only took the striker to plead rest and wave at the bleachers for her to notice that Clarke had arrived. Kara smiled, warmed by Clarke's dedication to keep an eye on Lexa, even though her reputation around campus included the absolute monstrosity that became Clarke Griffin without coffee in the morning. And then she noticed that someone else was with the first aider, freezing her smile as she offered another flimsy wave, making the mistake of meeting those green eyes that she had dreamed about for a little more than a year.

Quickly, she looked away and took a step closer to Lexa. Her attempt to hide from the sight of the owner of those eyes failed, given that she was taller than Lexa and she could see Clarke and her roommate over the top of the striker's head.

"What is _Lena Luthor_ doing here?" she hissed.

Lexa – this little moron – _smirked_ , cocking a brow at Kara. It was something that Kara had always wondered about in private, the way that Lena and Lexa, two unconventional best friends who had almost everyone in NCU scratching their heads, had this way of making people squirm with just a little facial movement. Sometimes, people even thought that they were long lost sisters who grew up in the system and finally found each other in college.

"For me, of course," Lexa easily replied, dribbling the ball away from Kara in her moment of distraction and running towards the goalpost, eliciting a yelp from the blonde who followed her.

Lexa made a whooping noise as she kicked the ball in and proceeded to do a handstand. Kara, for a moment, thought she was going to have a heart attack until she saw that Lexa was steady and firm on her hands, her abs in full display. And then she went on to laugh at the brunette's silly antics, but she didn't move to stop her.

Making a friend in Lexa Woods was an honor; bearing witness to the rare times Lexa Woods genuinely laughed and had fun was a privilege. Insofar as to the people Lexa called friends, they would only count up to a handful, and not even all of them had the privilege of seeing Lexa like this: carefree, easygoing, and _laughing_.

If Kara wasn't so enamored with Lexa's best friend, she would probably even join Clarke in terms of being unreasonably in love with Lexa.

Lexa stood upright, done boasting, and proceeded to juggle the ball with her feet. Well, it appeared that Lexa wasn't done taking a rest. "You should ask her out," she said easily, staring at Kara with a mischievous grin.

The winger blinked, shaking her head minutely and then frowning. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find anything to say. One glance at Lena and Clarke and she saw that they were deep in their own conversation with Lena looking a little amused and Clarke a little frustrated – or was that turned on? Kara could never differentiate. Realizing what Lexa meant, she widened her eyes and looked back at the striker again, who was still staring at her in amusement.

"You _are_ doing this on purpose!" she affirmed her suspicion from when they were warming up just now.

The brunette shrugged, passing the ball to Kara, who accepted with ease and started juggling it herself. "Just thought I could…speed things up."

"Speed _what_ up?"

"The-worse-half-of-the-Super-Commanders-asking-my-best-friend-out thing."

"I am _not_ the worse half."

"Please," Lexa scoffed. "I score all the goals."

"Because you're the striker!"

"You are awfully loud for someone who claims to hate me because I didn't make her wake up in the morning," Lexa mused, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head. "I've giving you an opportunity here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Except she _did_ know what Lexa was talking about.

She wouldn't exactly claim that Lexa was her best friend; that was Alex. And vice versa; that was Lena. But as far as friendships went, Lexa was one of her closest friends, in her books at least. She didn't really want to know what she was in Lexa's books. She didn't want to risk the hurt.

And as one of her closest friends, obliviousness was not a characteristic of hers, and she had borne witness to numerous times when Kara had nearly stumbled over her feet or developed vocabulary forgetfulness over Lena Luthor. Plus, the fact that she was the first person to watch Kara become an outright bumbling idiot in the face of Lena Luthor didn't help either, because she was the one who introduced Lena to Kara in the first place.

Lena Luthor was up there with Lexa in the mystery list – no, this was a real thing that the NCU yearbook had somehow incorporate, and Lena topped the list with Lexa second – and Kara totally agreed with it. Kara had never made much of an effort trying to understand the capitalistic and corporate world, but the Luthor name had always hovered in the news – sometimes benignly and sometimes malignantly.

As far as she could tell, Lena was the one person in that family who had never made it to the news because of her direct actions, but rather indirectly through her parents or brother. So to meet Lena Luthor for the first time was a transcendent experience, not only because she was finally seeing the enigmatic Luthor in the flesh, but also because at that time, she was outfitted in an NCU female soccer jersey with a pair of shorts and her hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and Kara's bisexual ass went on _fire_.

From then on, Kara always had her eyes peeled for a flash of that lithe figure. Each time they ran into each other, the courage that Kara had always built for herself the night before would vanish in a heartbeat and she would only bring herself to greet Lena before stumbling away so the engineering genius wouldn't see the way her cheeks burned at the mere sight of her.

That had been going on for most of her college career.

"You're always talking about how I need to ask Clarke out already, and yet here you are. That's hypocritical," Lexa called her out.

"It's different with you."

"How is it different?"

Kara sighed, letting the ball drop and putting her foot firmly on top of it. "You and Clarke are…definite." Lexa frowned, ready to rebuke. "Everyone knows that Clarke is off limits because of you, and vice versa."

"We don't own each other," Lexa said, her frown growing deeper in displease.

"That's not –" Kara sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Let me rephrase: everyone knows that no one else will successfully ask Clarke out on a date because she only wants you, and vice versa."

"You don't know that."

The winger snorted, shaking her head at her friend. "Everyone with eyes can see that she's in love with you." Lexa tensed. "Well, everyone except you."

"You don't know that," the striker repeated.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Clarke hates mornings, but she's willing to put herself on the roster for every one of our training session because she doesn't trust anyone else to look after you. She never shows up to parties without you by her side, and that girl _loves_ to party, but she's willing to stay in and watch stupid Netflix with you because you're not in the mood. She doesn't like sweet stuff, but she's always willing to get pancakes with you because you love pancakes. That time you hurt your knee and almost passed out? She was crying on the way to the infirmary, ordering everyone to be careful with you and shouting at those who even so much as touched you the wrong way. For god's sake, even the student council can see it – and they are blind as bat – and made you 'Couple of the Year' two years in a row!"

Lexa looked sheepish halfway through her diatribe, as if everything Kara had listed was finally dawning on her and she was finally seeing it for what it was. And then, in true Lexa Woods fashion, she deflected. "Why are we talking about me? We're talking about you and Lena."

"Lena and I are not definite," Kara said, not even denying it anymore. She chanced a glance at the girl in question and then looked back at Lexa. "We're not – I don't even talk to her unless it's about you. We don't hang out. We're not like you and Clarke."

"Do you know why Lena and I are best friends?"

Kara raised her brows, shrugging helplessly. "Because you're both smart?"

"There's a lot of smart people here," Lexa retorted, getting closer to Kara, looking her in the eyes. "We're best friends because we're the same people. We were both in the system, only she was adopted early on, but growing up with the Luthors might as well be growing up in the system. We had to support ourselves when we grow up, because no one was there to help us. We're lucky that we're good enough to make it where we are. You have no idea how _bleak_ life has been for us."

"What are you getting at?"

"We are _awful_ at making friends, which is why we find the most comfort in the library or in our rooms. Hell, we became friends in the library, Kara. Me because I'm always losing friends – when I was in the system, I would make friends with someone one day and they'll be adopted the next. Her because she's never sure if she can trust anyone – when you're a Luthor, a lot of people are going to want to be close with you and take advantage. We're never direct, and we need people to be direct with us, because only then can we be sure of your intentions, only then can we be sure of _anything_."

Kara Danvers had always been someone who trusted people easily – Alex had always smacked her over the head for that – it was just her nature. She found it easy, finding friends in people and being a friend. She liked helping people. She liked being around people because she was just that kind of person.

But Lena wasn't, Kara realized that now. And her heart ached for the girl she barely knew. She wouldn't claim to know everything that had happened to Lexa to turn her into who she was, and she certainly did not know what had happened to Lena to turn her into the topper of the mystery list and motivate her drive for intellectual perfection, as if her knowledge was the only thing she could turn to.

She darted her gaze to the bleachers, where Lena was sitting. Even from afar, Lena was still effervescent in her beauty, so effortless and unaware. Kara had always been aware of that, and she wasn't so self-righteous as to deny that she was attracted to Lena because of her looks. But for the past year and a half, despite a lack of proper conversation, Lexa's occasional anecdotes about the girl had only made Kara all the more attracted to her, not just because of her physical features, but also because of the mysterious shroud that Lena had surrounded herself with – now more than ever.

"You know, I've been going to the library every day for the past week to ask Clarke about Lena," she offered with a self-depreciating smile.

"Yeah, Clarke told me."

Kara gasped, turning back to her friend. "Is nothing sacred?" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, Kara, just ask Lena out and she'll say yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you are also blind when you haven't noticed the way Lena looks at you whenever we hang out as a group," Lexa remarked.

Kara frowned. "What?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and then abruptly stole the ball from her. "Trust me, Kara, just ask her out and I promise she'll say yes. Don't waste my effort." She then took off.

The blonde groaned, unable to believe that she had allowed Lexa to take a pass on her _twice_ , and chased after the girl. Before she could catch up, the most ridiculous thing happened: Lexa ran into the goalpost and fell onto her back.

And well, watching Clarke and Lexa bicker was amazing as always, especially considering that they only did out of massive affection for each other. But it couldn't the absolute delight that rose in her when Lena actually said yes to her breakfast date proposal.

When Lena smiled at her on their way to McDonald's, Kara decided that she did the right thing for trying so hard with Lexa in the first place. And she made a note to bring Lexa a month worth supply of pancakes just to thank her for staging this.

* * *

 **there will probably be more, but let me just deal with my internship and the wip i have first**


End file.
